Irresponsables
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: ....-esta moneda te salvo de mi orgullo, esta moneda es tu suerte… esta moneda es tuya y quizás esta moneda te lleve a la libertad…


Este fic está escrito en colaboración con una gran amiga y escritora, Morín Verseau, las partes en negrita son las escritas por ella.

La historia está basada en un foro RPG donde los caballeros son señores feudales, por tanto se puede clasificar como AU. Espero que os guste.

****

**Capitulo 1**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al recibir los primeros rayos de sol sobre su bello rostro. Su mente se resistía un poco aún en abandonar la bendita oscuridad del sueño, esas horas de inconsciencia eran un bálsamo para él….la única forma de escapar de su realidad cotidiana.

Una vez que no pudo evitar despertarse por completo quiso estirarse pero una profunda punzada de dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían a su mente. Un noble proveniente de lejanas tierras se había hospedado en el castillo antes de proseguir su viaje, por lo visto al rey le convenía mantener buenas relaciones con él por lo que lo agasajó con lo mejor que poseía; las mejores alcobas, viandas y demás lujos que por supuesto lo incluían a él.

Muchos años llevaba ya al servicio del rey, desde que contaba con ocho años. Toda una vida pues hacía poco que cumplía los 21 y sin embargo pocas veces estuvo a merced de un hombre tan brutal y depravado como el de la noche anterior. Notó la piel tirante y pegajosa debido a la cantidad de fluidos que lo cubrían, haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde una tina rellena de agua caliente le esperaba. Se metió dejando que el calor lo envolviese, recostó la cabeza en el filo de la tina dejando la vista fija en un punto hasta que dejó de ver nada.

Casi una hora después tuvo que salir para no enfermar por culpa de la frialdad del agua, cubrió su cuerpo con una estrecha toalla y pasó un cepillo por los largos cabellos. Sin darse cuenta se encontró ante el espejo que le mostraba su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo. Se miró con una sonrisa cínica, aquel cabrón sabía muy bien lo que hacía….su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas negras del tamaño de un puño, puño que se estampó una y otra vez en él para placer del noble. Había elegido bien los sitios en los que golpear pues una vez se vistiese no quedaría ninguna marca a la vista.

No soportaba su propio reflejo así que desviando la vista se acercó al ventanal más cercano, apoyó los brazos cruzados en él y dejó caer la barbilla. Después de mucho rogarle al rey que quitase los barrotes de la ventana, consiguió que trasladasen su cuarto un par de pisos más arriba a fin de evitar que huyese una vez más.

De pronto se sintió observado y enfocando la vista hacia los jardines se encontró con la mirada de otro hombre. Lo estudió sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sin expresar emoción alguna y sin embargo un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero. Aquel hombre lo miraba sin pudor y con total descaro, intuía que era bastante alto, dotado de un buen cuerpo y belleza sobrecogedora; sin embargo, lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos, no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

Parecen los ojos de un gran felino a punto de atacar a su presa…..

Su presa, se irguió muy tenso y lanzándole una mirada de indiferencia desapareció de su vista. Se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de la ventana, intentando calmarse. No entendía por qué pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado con la sola visión que acababa de tener.

Echó sus cabellos hacia atrás en un gesto que aún si quererlo resultaba tremendamente sensual y controlando la respiración se dirigió al armario para vestirse. No sabía de quien se trataba y no quería saberlo pues no le serviría de nada, él solo era un cortesano y jamás podría elegir la compañía de su cama. No, eso no era para él.

**Eleven las velas camaradas, y tiren ancla!. Estamos en reino dorado, tierras del santuario!**

**El poder, el noble poder, se siente bien gritar mientras todos estos hombres me obedecen y miran con respeto con devoción, aunque duele que se rompan las manos para servirme.**

**izamos bandera de Asgard capitán!**

**bien Athos, preparen todo para desembarcar y así poder dirigirme de inmediato al castillo.**

**Varios meses de navegación le pesaban sobre los hombros, se sentía cansado no podía negarlo, pero el hecho de que hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer, lo hacia poseer una energía inagotable. Entro al camarote principal del barco, habitación del capitán, simple pero suficientemente lujosa como para sumergirse en la tina con agua caliente mientras sus hombres colocaban todo en orden.**

**que bien se siente...pero en todo caso... sigo odiando el agua...**

**Al cabo de un rato se levanto de la tina, desnudo, las gotas estilaban por su cuerpo finamente formado, simplemente...salvaje. Sacudió sus cabellos despojándose del exceso de liquido, y comenzó a pasearse libre de ropa para secarse solamente con el aire marino mientras servia una copa de vino tinto reserva de algún país lejano, conocido por sus finas sepas visitado hacia poco. Se poso frente al armario para sacar su ropajes comunes y oscuros, a pesar de ser noble no gustaba vestir grandes lujos, cuero negro en su pantalón, camisa de igual color y su capa de cuero y piel trabada en su espalda. Aunque llevara el titulo de embajador de sus tierras, ocupación de alto rango y respeto, muchas veces era mas conocido por su estampa de aventurero, mezcla elegante entre forajido y noble, una pantera salvaje hundiendo sus garras en la nieve de Asgard, como si fuera pirata de leyendas. Una vez acicalado salió a la luz cerrando los ojos automáticamente al contacto del sol, era claro que todo estaba listo y dispuesto, sus hombres eran eficientes, el calor era avasallador, se reflejaba potente en sus muñequeras y aretes de plata gruesa, camino raudo por la borda y el puente hasta llegar a su caballo acariciarlo y montarlo de un salto.**

**ya saben el procedimiento muchachos, en una hora quiero lo necesario en las puertas del castillo, allí nos vemos...**

**si capitán... como ordene**

**Pronuncio una frase en su idioma natal lo que produjo que el corcel corriera de inmediato a toda velocidad en dirección al pueblo, varios kilómetros de tierra hasta llegar a la urbe, pasaba alrededor de la gente controlando ágilmente su caballo, salto imprudente las cercas del mercado central he hizo que el caballo bajara la velocidad mientras miraba las riquezas que eran expuestas en las tiendas, analizando cuales productos negociaría con los mercaderes locales. Se dio cuenta del rostro de la gente que lo observaba, como temiéndole y odiándole.**

**vaya, esta bien que sea imprudente para cabalgar pero no creo que sea para tanto.**

**Bajo de la montura cuando fijo los ojos en una pequeña tienda llena de metales finamente forjados, se intereso de inmediato en el trabajo que se realizaba en la herrería, en realidad se entusiasmaba con pequeñas cosas como un cachorro. Se acerco sonriendo amablemente, aunque el herrero no le hablara ni mostrara expresión en su rostro.**

**bonito trabajo...**

**gracias mi señor**

**quizás después traiga a mi caballo y lo deje en tus manos, unas buenas herraduras no le harían mal**

**claro señor como guste, será atendido como se merece**

**o sea como cualquiera... con tu permiso**

**señor...**

**Volvió a montar esta vez llevando un suave galope se dirigió a las inmediaciones del castillo, se veía en todo sitio, era grande e imponente, exactamente como era descrito por los viejos marinos de antaño, se acerco sabiendo que era esperado por el rey y sus súbditos, pero aun no era hora de la cita, así que hizo lo mismo que en Asgard, probar la seguridad del palacio y adentrase a los jardines privados del rey.**

**Dejo al caballo sin amarras, no las necesitaba, miro hacia todos lados y saltó las rejas corriendo entre las sombras que existían por las altas torres, era mucha extensión de jardines, bellamente cuidado, lleno de rosales dignos de un jardinero real, el verde de los pastizales finamente decorados de estatuas griegas y en el centro una gran fuente de aguas con la imagen de atenea en el centro, ya pasado los ojos de los guardias se acerco a ese lugar, fascinado por tanta belleza y calidez, lentamente camino hundiendo los tacones de las botas en el césped disfrutando el aroma a frescura, se hinco en el borde de la pileta acariciando el agua con sus dedos.**

**espero que la suerte me acompañe en este viaje, de esto depende que mi cabeza no sea puesta sobre la estatua de Odin, si no resultan mis planes de nada habrá servido toda mi petulancia ante la reina... que me depara el futuro... que deparara mi suerte... preguntémosle.**

**Se levanto y hurgo en su bolsillo, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una moneda de oro, con historia incluida, fiel acompañante de sus sonrisas y lagrimas, de sus aventuras y desventuras, la miro deleitándose con sus recuerdos, la paso entre sus dedos jugando como siempre...**

**bien...dime que pasara...**

**Sin mas la lanzo al aire, volteo reflejando un brillo espléndido, siguió su movimiento con la vista pero el sol lo cegó un momento y entre ese resplandor una sombra en una de las torres del castillo, sintió como le observaba, rápidamente cogió la moneda en la mano y fijo la vista en la ventana, sus ojos destellantes para intimidar de inmediato a aquel que le delataría con los guardias de palacio, los enfoco y se encontró con algo inesperado...**

**...por...Odin... un...dios**

**El Asgardiano quedo fijo en la belleza de aquel hombre por unos segundos, ambos cruzaron miradas intensas, pero reacciono, debía salir de allí o todo se iría por la borda. Apretó en su puño el doblón de oro y volteando salió rápidamente rumbo a las sombras de las torres, su capa ondeo ampliamente ante el movimiento de su cuerpo...de manera inconsciente miro hacia atrás nuevamente, nunca lo hacia, el hombre de la ventana se había movido, siguió su camino sigiloso hasta saltar las rejas del palacio y buscar a su caballo, una vez montado y sin apuros galopo alrededor de este... ya para el la situación peligrosa había pasado... miro el cielo verificando la hora... era el momento de encontrarse con su gente en el puente del castillo así que se encaminó por los senderos del gran recinto... el sol continuaba abrazando fuerte, sintiendo su garganta seca desato la bota con vino de su costado y bebió un sorbo... al llegar a destino su tripulación le esperaba, con todo lo necesario, bajo de su caballo entregándole las riendas a uno de ellos para que se encargara...en ese momento recordó la pregunta que hacia un rato le había propinado a su moneda y con ella aun se encontraba la respuesta, abriendo su mano empuñada dejo ver el futuro, el sol se reflejo en el oro puro fuertemente dando la luz directa a sus ojos y cegándolo suavemente, pero en ese lapso de neutra visión una imagen se le vino a la mente con claridad, el rostro de aquel joven que desde la ventana le miraba con sus ojos turquesa desafiantes pero hermosos... cuando por fin la realidad volvía se encontró con la cara de la moneda.**

**este viaje...trae buenos augurios...pero, ese reflejo me dice que algo fulmínate va a pasar Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de guardarla en su bolsillo y caminar a paso firme por el puente. Al llegar a la entrada con sus hombres los guardias le detuvieron entre lanzas...**

**quien osa caminar así de raudo por el castillo del santuario?**

**Syd de Mizar señores, embajador de Asgard... el rey me espera...**

Se vistió con ricas y elegantes prendas, todo su vestuario era igual de bueno pues el rey gustaba de verlo hermosamente ataviado cuando requería su presencia y ya que eso podía ocurrir en cualquier momento se veía obligado a llevar tan incómodo atuendo siempre.

Recogió su cabello en una cola y lo aprisionó con una cinta de la más fina seda, los restos del lazo colgaban por su espalda flotando por su poco peso. Perfumó su cuerpo con una esencia fresca que recordaba el olor salvaje de los bosques, bosques que hacía demasiado tiempo no veía. Seis meses habían pasado desde su último intento de fuga que por supuesto fue anulado por la guardia real. Cuando el rey fue informado la cólera le invadió y mando que lo llevasen a las mazmorras del castillo y lo atasen por las manos a un poste. El mismo Shion se encargó de darle latigazos hasta que cayó desmayado y sangrante advirtiéndole que el próximo intento sería el último pues ya no habría más castigo para él que la muerte.

Después de eso estuvo un tiempo en las mazmorras privado de libertad y de la luz del sol y de no haber sido porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo el favorito del rey en la cama los guardias hubiesen dejado que muriera como un perro. Solo uno cuidó de él…Saga, capitán de la guardia privada del soberano. Hombre duro y austero sin igual pero que sin embargo le cuidó como si fuese su propio hijo. Fue él quien lo sacó de su casa con tan solo 8 años bajo mandato del rey y lo llevó al castillo donde viviría como juguete de Shion y todo aquel que gustase, siempre que fuese de casta noble, para el resto de los hombres o mujeres él estaba vetado. Con el paso de los años la relación entre cortesano y guardián se fue estrechando hasta llegar a ser amigos pero siempre les separaría el echo de que Saga jamás traicionaría al rey para ayudarlo a escapar de su destino y eso, en cierto modo, no podía perdonárselo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con elegancia y más parecía el dueño de todo que otra cosa pero él sabía sobradamente que eso no era cierto pues tan solo a unos metros un guardia le seguía allí donde fuese. Retiró un mechón de sus ojos con gesto cansino y se dirigió a las cocinas, por el camino encontró varios jarrones con flores y eligiendo las más bonitas y frescas hizo un pequeño ramo. Entró en las cocinas reales y el aroma de la comida y la calidez de los fogones lo acogió rodeándole, dejando su marca en la piel del cortesano, confundiéndose con el perfume del bosque….parecía que todo su cuerpo olía a libertad pero la realidad era otra.

Al lado de los fogones se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad, inclinada sobre una enorme olla de sopa se afanaba en removerla hasta darle el punto perfecto de cocción. Se acercó hasta ella y rodeándole la cintura la besó en la mejilla, la mujer se sobresaltó hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era el que la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Se volvió con una mueca de enfado en los ancianos pero aún carnoso labios y le dio un capón en la cabeza.

Milo! día de esto me vas a matar de un infarto y entonces te quejarás de que la pobre Hestia ya no está aquí para soportar tus bromas….

Oh vamos…no exageres, yo sé que esperabas mi visita con ansia…..mira lo que te traje.

Sonrió con encanto mientras le mostraba el ramo improvisado y la mujer no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus manos y devolverle la sonrisa en un gesto indulgente. Le acarició la mejilla con algo de preocupación en el rostro.

Cómo te fue anoche pequeño? Espero que ese mastodonte te tratase bien….no sé cómo el rey permite que alguien como él te toque…es una aberración…

Hestia era la única persona a la que Milo le daba el privilegio de hablar con total libertad de lo que quisiese sobre su vida, el primer día que pasó en el castillo lo pasó llorando sobre la cama de su cuarto hasta que ella llegó con una bandeja que despedía un delicioso olor, secó sus lágrimas y le obligó a comer hasta que creyó conveniente y cuando el pequeño cayó rendido sobre sus faldas le acunó toda la noche. No sería la última vez que Milo se refugió entre sus faldas, ella era la única capaz de hacer que se comportase debidamente y ya que lo trataba como a un hijo él la adoptó como su madre.

Tomó una manzana del frutero y se dejó caer en un banco de madera apoyado en un codo, una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, el cabello cayendo sobre su hombro y las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor del lugar. Como cada mañana pasaron un rato agradable hablando de cualquier cosa y de nada pero siempre obviando la pregunta hecha por la mujer pues no deseaba preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Seguían con su charla de forma relajada mientras Milo ayudaba a Hestia con la comida, se le daba bastante bien y gustaba de su compañía por lo que la ayudaba siempre que podía. La cocina se llenó de una presencia pesimista cuando Saga apareció por la puerta con el rostro serio.

Milo….el rey requiere tu presencia y yo que tú no le haría esperar demasiado, está de mal humor y ya tardé demasiado en encontrarte.

Está bien…-soltó los cuchillos resignado- iré ahora mismo….

Le dio un cariñoso beso a Hestia en la mejilla y salió con paso firme hacia las habitaciones del rey, pensó que ojalá se hubiese esperado un par de días para llamarlo pues vería los moratones de su cuerpo y eso le quitaría puntos en su favor….y eso era lo único que no necesitaba pues no quería perder su estatus en el castillo. Si ya de por sí ser un cortesano en aquel reino no era nada bueno dejar de ser el favorito era aún peor.

Llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de Shion y colocando sus ropas y cabellos entró sin aparentar temor y con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. El rey estaba sentado en un sillón de espaldas a él y con una copa en la mano, Milo se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello por la espalda al tiempo que mordía su oreja, si estaba de mal humor más le valía ponerlo contento o su cuerpo lo pagaría.

Qué os ocurre alteza? No os alegra verme?

Se dejó caer mimoso sobre sus piernas para besarlo en los labios, el rey no hacía ningún gesto y Milo supo que la cosa no iba nada bien.

Hace mucho que te mandé llamar, dónde estabas? Si estás pensando el volver a escapar olvídalo….

No mi señor…aprendí bien la lección, estaba con Hestia y por eso tardé en llegar, os ruego me perdonéis….

Durante todo el rato no dejó de besar y lamer su cuello y al fin se relajó un poco al notar en su muslo cómo aumentaba de tamaño el sexo del soberano. Siempre que conseguía excitarlo podía respirar tranquilo pues entonces estaban en su terreno y él era el mejor, el único capaz de aplacar la ira de Shion entre las sábanas. Por suerte cuando vio las marcas de su cuerpo solo esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa y continuó haciéndole el amor….o algo parecido pues para eso ambos deberían disfrutar y Milo no lo hacía. Nada más sentir cómo el semen recorría su interior el mayordomo real llamó a la puerta y entró a la orden del rey, era un hombre de mediana edad y estaba ya tan acostumbrado a escenas de ese tipo que ni se molestó en mirarlos.

Mi señor….acaban de comunicarme que el embajador de Asgard os aguarda para su audiencia….le hago pasar a su despacho?

Está bien….dígale que iré en cuanto pueda….

Tomaron un baño rápido, se dedicó a lavar cada parte de su piel tal y como al rey le gustaba y después de ser obligado a masturbarlo oralmente bajo el agua al fin lo dejó vestirse en paz. El despacho estaba justo al lado de las habitaciones reales solamente separado por unas fuertes puertas de roble, cuando éstas se abrieron Milo aún estaba recogiendo de nuevo sus cabellos húmedos con la cinta de seda y se quedó de piedra al ver que el embajador de Asgard era él…

Gato…..tú aquí?...

El hombre al que llamaba gato se fijó en él y de inmediato pudo percibir la tensión que se acumuló en sus hombros, se veía magnífico con aquella expresión en sus ojos, parecía un animal en peligro y a punto de atacar. Se aseguró de que nadie mirase para guiñarle un ojo mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de que no diría nada sobre que lo vio en los jardines donde nadie podía entrar sin ser invitado por el propio rey.

Shion le hizo entrar al despacho junto a él y tomó asiento en una esquina apartada, las negociaciones duraron horas pero al fin la reunión terminó y aunque no había prestado atención a la conversación supuso que todo había ido bien cuando rey y embajador tomaron una copa juntos. Él sabía que debía mantenerse al margen, tan sólo era un adorno más de la habitación pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía dejar de mirar al embajador de vez en cuando y ruborizarse hasta que unas palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Como os digo amigo mío…la mejor forma de celebrar nuestro pacto es ofreciéndoos mi más preciada posesión….él…

Milo se levantó con todo el cuerpo en tensión y obligándose a sonreír, había sido un tonto por ponerse nervioso ante aquel hombre, al fin y al cabo tan solo era otro noble más con el que le obligarían a pasar la noche y después se iría a su reino. No esperó su respuesta, pidió permiso para retirarse y poder prepararse para la cena y cuando el rey accedió se dio media vuelta con el semblante serio y sin preocuparse por la cinta de seda que cayó al suelo dejando libre su magnífica melena.

Andaba a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al jardín donde vio al noble después de deshacerse de su guardián. Se tumbó en el laberinto que formaban los altos setos y que le ofrecían su cobijo cuando se encontraba enojado, tomó una flor y lamió la miel que salía del tallo. Cerró los ojos y poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada se quedó dormido.

Eres un tonto Milo….un tonto y un iluso….ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto….

**Lujoso...extremadamente lujoso...digno de un rey...quizás demasiado...**

**No tocaba nada pero lo observaba todo, con los sentidos abiertos por si aparecía aquel que lo recibiría, estaba impresionado por lo amplio de las estancias de negociación del rey, verdaderamente mucho lujo para él, amante de la simpleza, sus ojos vivases analizaban cada rincón y detalle de aquella habitación.**

**A través de un escritorio se puede saber con que tipo de persona negocias**

**Trucos de los años en que solía trabajar de mercader. Volteo al sentir abrir una gran puerta de madera gruesa finamente tallada...**

**así que aposentos directos?...vaya vaya...- imponente salió su majestad, con aires de gran superioridad ante él, pero...ni una señal de nervios se reflejo en el rostro del Asgardiano, el no temía a nada vivo, menos a un rey que no fuera la suya.**

**su excelencia...Syd de Mizar embajador de las tierras de Asgard.**

**la curiosidad mata al gato Syd.. …- no pude dejar de pensar eso cuando con sumo cuidado eche un vistazo a la conexión con la otra sala y encontré unos ojos descubriéndome nuevamente...otra vez aquel hombre me cazaba justo en el momento en que cometía una estupidez, debe haberse notado perfectamente mi cara de preocupación...**

**Pero en vez de un grito de acusación recibió un guiño de ojos y una promesa de silencio, algo...descolocante...las puertas se cerraron tras el caminar del joven de azules cabellos, pareciese que con intención dejara su aroma al pasar, por detrás, pero muy cerca de Syd. Este se sentó frente al rey e inicio la charla dando a conocer cada una de las proposiciones mercantiles entre los reinos y el febril deseo de firmar el tratado de libre comercio entre ambos...pero...las respuestas de Shion a veces eran opacadas por los ojos escarlata que le miraban analizándolo...le incomodaba por que era primera vez que le desconcentraban en una negociación, quizás...no...sin duda, la mas importante de su vida, y todo por que no podía privarse de deslumbrarse observando la delicia de facciones que aquel chico poseía. Chocaron las copas y se cerró el trato considerándose satisfactorio para ambos reinos...tanto mejor para el rey, como no había de serlo cuando a cambio de la labia felina ofrecía como premio su "más preciado tesoro"...aquel con mirada de escorpión estaba a su disposición, quien era, la pregunta estaba contestada...**

**El cortesano real …-venero su amabilidad excelencia, gracias por tal delicioso detalle-. El griego hacia desaparición de la sala con una cara no muy agradable...como si yo no lo hubiera notado; y por la misma puerta que hacia unas horas había entrado el rey, salía a descansar dejando el castillo a mi disposición por el tiempo necesario para consumar totalmente los detalles de mi regreso.**

**Al retirarse de la habitación no le dejo de llamar la atención un lazo de fina seda que en el piso se encontraba, se agachó a recogerlo y lo llevó a su rostro para sentir el perfume que sin duda alguna sabia era de su regalo de hospitalidad, caminó afuera por los salones hasta llegar al hall central y encontrarse con sus hombres que ansiosos esperaban las respuestas...**

**señores, Asgard tiene socio comercial de primera categoría- celebro con una sonrisa a su gente...**

**el castillo esta a nuestra merced, el rey Shion ha puesto a disposición de nuestra comodidad los aposentos del ala oeste y los sirvientes de palacio, acomoden los tributos en esa sala y luego retírense a sus aposentos hoy descansaremos del viaje, mañana trabajaremos temprano y al siguiente día partiremos rumbo a Asgard-...**

**Sin más salió de allí y camino por los pasillos del castillo, no fue necesario pedir a sus hombres que le dejaran solo por ese día, sabían bien que el capitán aprovechaba ese descanso cada vez que las conversaciones eran exitosas...había quedado sumamente deslumbrado con aquel jardín, sondearlo desde un punto definitivamente no seria suficiente, debía recorrerlo por completo, ahora que era huésped real tenia plena autorización para meter sus narices en cualquier sitio que no fuese privado del rey y no perdería la oportunidad de sentir el aroma a rosas griegas nuevamente, caminó lentamente disfrutando cada centímetro del suelo sagrado que pisaba, así eran conocidas las tierras de los dioses de Grecia, sagradas como el mismo Olimpo. Solo conocía las historias que de Grecia contaban los antiguos nórdicos, sus tradiciones, ideales, su educación, sus riquezas...**

**su belleza-...**

**No dejaba de pensar en aquel cortesano y la posibilidad abierta que el rey le había dejado de poder disfrutar de su compañía, caminaba entre los rosales jugando entre sus dedos con el lazo encontrado hacia un rato en el despacho, era tan suave...seria su piel igual, ese aroma, digno de un cortesano obviamente favorito, perfume costoso traído de las tierras europeas que alguna vez conoció...levantó la vista y se encontró en la entrada de lo que pareciese un laberinto de arbustos...**

**mmm...interesante...juguemos un rato...a ver si el gato llega a la salida jajajaa-...**

**Sus ojos gravaban cada esquina recorrida, se divertía adentrándose en los pasadizos más aun cuando encontraba uno sin salida, parecía verdaderamente un niño en su más entretenido mundo infantil...solo hasta que en una de las vueltas se encontró con algo verdaderamente inesperado...**

**tu-...aquel cortesano se encontraba sentado como si exhibiera su belleza a Zeus, al verle aparecer se levanto de inmediato, era obvio que seguía cánones de comportamiento para con los nobles...**

**señor...-agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, Syd le miraba sin pronunciar palabra y tratando de disimular la energía que acumulaba por la excitación que le provocaba jugar en aquel laberinto-... supongo que viene por mi...-dijo con un tono mezcla neutralidad y sensualidad, notó de inmediato que verdaderamente era experto en lo que se desempeñaba, de esa forma cualquier noble caería rendido a sus pies envuelto en anillos de deseo-**

**No...–Milo le miró algo sorprendido, generalmente lo buscaban apenas era ofrecido por el Rey-...**

**Entonces que busca embajador?...**

**En este instante la salida...-Mizar hablaba casi sin expresión tanto en su voz como en su rostro-... y deduzco que tú la conoces bien así que guíame...**

**Como desee vuestra merced... por aquí por favor...-**

**Siguió al griego manteniendo distancia necesaria, trataba de no observarle mucho, pero era casi imposible, calificaba como extremadamente bello, no había razón superficial que contraviniera al Rey en su decisión de mantenerlo como cortesano real... sentía su aroma al chocar el viento contra su rostro, igual que el de la cinta de seda que mantenía entre sus dedos. Pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos entre la hierva, que le despertaba ese cortesano, la posibilidad cierta de tenerlo entre sus brazos y el por que no lo había acusado con el Rey de las intromisiones inadecuadas en que había incurrido. Para Milo la cosa era diferente, a pesar de lo atrayente que le parecía su mirada no dejaba de pensar que era otro sucio noble que no dudaría en someterlo a sus más bajos instintos carnales en el momento que le diera la gana, caminaba esperando la primera caricia en cualquier instante, pero algo era diferente ahora, estaba tenso y algo nervioso, hacia muchos años que aprendió a controlar ese tipo de emociones para no destruirse así mismo después de cada encuentro, pero ahora volvían, levemente pero volvían-**

**Será larga la estadía del señor en Grecia?... –habló para tratar de sacarse la incomodidad de encima, ya faltaba poco para llegar al otro extremo del acertijo natural que en un instante de capricho Shion había mandado a sembrar en las extensiones del jardín real-**

**No mucho la verdad, partimos a Asgard en dos días...-y la salida llego ante sus ojos, si anteriormente había quedado prendido a aquellos jardines lo que faltaba por ver era aun más monumental, se adelantó al cuerpo de Milo, sus ojos reflejaban la impresión, su boca entreabierta, ahora era el escorpión quién observaba desde atrás la estampa rauda del enviado de Odin, y sonreía ante su reacción, el ya estaba acostumbrado a tanta majestuosidad, se sabia de memoria cada rincón del castillo y habían muchas más cosas que ver, pero para quien batallaba día a día con la fiereza de los vientos fríos del Valhala un simple rosal valía demasiado... imaginad... cientos de todos los colores y formas extendidos en kilómetros de tierra con mini templos de ofrendas a los dioses y delicadas caídas de agua-**

**denne er det å (esto es el paraíso)-susurró con su voz áspera, se adelantó un poco más, Milo le seguía de cerca, después de unos minutos volteó, llevo la mano a su rostro y cerró los ojos oliendo el cinto para el pelo que guardaba-**

**dime una cosa, esto te pertenece?**

**Si señor... es mío...**

**Bueno... ten, a ver si te amarras ese cabello**

**Le molesta mi cabello?...-se acercó un poco hacia el extranjero para así poder coger la cinta mientras le daba una natural sonrisa y por ende muy seductora-... o será que lo perturba mi señor?...-dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera moviéndola hacia atrás-**

**...no, no me molesta en lo absoluto tu cabello, de hecho lo encuentro precioso, pero si la utilidad que le das...**

**la utilidad que le doy, lo siento pero me he perdido...a que se refiere?**

**hablo de...-se acercó aun mas a él-... cómo lo mueves cuando caminas, o lo arreglas cada vez que me hablas, a sabiendas de que te da un hermoso perfil, apto para el servicio que debes prestar**

**O sea señor, si entiendo bien lo que me trata de decir, le molesta que sea "encantador"...-estiró la mano para tomar la cinta que Syd tenia entre sus dedos logrando así acariciarlo levemente-**

**interprétalo de esa forma si te da la gana, pero no es exactamente a lo que me refiero, sino al hecho de que te ofrezcas a los invitados del Rey sin recato, ese es el punto...-el Asgardiano abría levemente su mano para darle paso a sus dedos-... lo naturalmente patético que te ves al actuar...**

**...pa... tético?...-o sea, lo habían llamado de muchas formas pero jamás patético, tomó la seda prácticamente arrebatándosela y amarró sus cabellos-...no es como lo piensas... -fue una daga directo a su orgullo-...solo cumplo con lo que me corresponde...-se mantenía erguido, su rostro denotaba molestia, apretaba los puños sin dejar de mirarle desafiante-**

**te corresponde acostarte conmigo cuando yo te lo pida, no ofrecerte a cada momento para que lo haga...-no dejaba de devolverle la mirada, pero no con rabia, sino con indiferencia, algo que a Milo le molestaba aun más -.. y demostrar, como te encanta cumplir con tus labores, eso es aun más patético...**

**es la segunda vez que me llamas así... no te he dado razones para tratarme de ese modo...-levantando la voz y encarándolo sin importar el castigo que podrían propinarle-**

**las razones están a la vista, la forma en que te comportas...**

**hablas como si me conocieras, como si creyeras que me encanta lo que hago, acaso piensas que soy condenadamente feliz mirándote a la cara mientras imagino el momento en que tendré tu rostro gimiendo sobre mi?...-se acercó hasta que pudiera sentir su aliento, su respiración algo agitada al hablar presa de la ira y el deshonor que sentía en ese momento-... para ustedes los nobles es tan fácil pararse ante alguien como yo a vomitar sus palabras enfermizas sin recato, como si disfrutaran viéndonos inferiores, pero no te lo permitiré maldito, no permitiré que te burles de mi, no te daré en el gusto y no dejare que me pisotees como basura, infeliz noble de mierda...**

**El silencio se apodero del viento que los rodeaba, mas no tenia espacio entre sus cuerpos, la mirada del greco estaba cargada de desprecio y los ojos del Asgardiano de frialdad, Syd metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco aquella moneda de oro que había brillado antes de verlo por primera vez en la entrada de los jardines...**

**desafías a tu suerte, y tu suerte esta en mis manos cortesano, mira esta moneda, decidirá tu futuro por las atribuciones ficticias que te diste al hablarme de ese modo... cara, te vas por donde entramos y olvidare este asunto... sello, me encargare de castigarte por tu falta de respeto o que aquellos que se encargan de ponerte en tu lugar lo hagan a mi nombre...**

**La moneda se elevó por los aires girando con suma rapidez, una perfecta tirada que caería de lleno en la palma de Mizar, mas casi al posarse en su destino fue interrumpido el camino por los dedos del cortesano, Milo tomo la moneda y la lanzo al suelo con rabia, Syd abrió los ojos de par en par siguiendo cada movimiento de las manos que tomaban su tesoro, mil cosas pasaron en ese instante por su cabeza, las voces del pasado, los recuerdos, toda su vida en busca del destino que se suponía estaba escrito… y el futuro.**

**no… no puede ser … miraba atónito los ojos del lacayo… ..Tú…**

**Basta de imbecilidades, vete al infierno! Deja de jugar con mi vida...**

**La respuesta de Syd tardó en llegar, solo cuando reaccionó la voz resonó dura pero con baja intensidad.**

**y tu... compórtate como debes...-miró al suelo, vio la moneda, se agacho la recogió y la metió en su bolsillo para luego voltear y caminar al interior del jardín-... desaparece de mi vista...**

**no, esto no ha terminado… -metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y salió tras el-desaparece de mi vista cortesano…**

**no, no lo haré**

**quieres dejarme en paz, es mejor que ahora me dejes solo**

**no creo que sea buena idea… no sabe el camino de regreso**

**soy más astuto que el resto de tus odiados nobles créeme.**

**entonces no me iré por que simplemente no me apetece dejarlo solo-…volteó a mirarlo, mezcla de molestia e incertidumbre.**

**hace un segundo estabas sentenciándome a muerte y ahora no te quieres mover de mi lado…te entiendes acaso a ti mismo?...-se miraron en silencio unos segundos-… bien, me incomodas**

**no mas que tú a mi…**

**sabes eres un maldito caprichoso, te daré un par de razones que ojalá entiendas… parte de la vida de un hombre reside en los momentos que es capaz de disfrutar consigo mismo al encontrar un lugar así, y cuando lo encuentro me doy cuenta que nadie importa sino yo y mi manera de verlo, de disfrutarlo, apreciarlo y aprovecharlo…s-o-l-o**

**en pocas palabras lárgate de una vez…**

**asintió en silencio- esta bien señor "yo se todo sobre la vida" me retiro… que disfrute su propia compañía, ojalá su yo interior tenga tema de conversación-…hizo una reverencia irónica y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del jardín… maldito noble de mierda**

**Le vio alejarse por largo rato, el sol se reflejaba en el césped producto del juego con su moneda entre los dedos, su silueta era espléndida, a pesar de su bajeza de cargo en el castillo era digno de alto rango, poseía estampa de caballero, cualquiera pensaría que la sangre azul de los aristócratas corría por sus venas, sin duda era un crimen privar a un hombre con semejante belleza de las maravillas que el mundo poseía, era una lastima que no pudiera ver tanto como el había logrado ver, cuando por fin lo perdió en el horizonte su atención se desvió a la inmensidad de dicho jardín, sobre todo las colosales esculturas que plasmaban la historia de Grecia… eran una belleza, la perfección del acabado, la suavidad de sus líneas, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la expresión gloriosa de cada una de ellas que le podían hacer recordar solo una cosa…**

**Cortesano …**

**Se acerco a la imagen de un dios, no sabía bien de quien se trataba, pasó los dedos por el mármol delineando el contorno del rostro finamente pulido…**

**Pareciera que fueran ofrendas a ti, eres digno de ellas …**

**Por primera vez en su vida el valor de la libertad que detentaba se le hizo incalculable, y eso para un comerciante, es casi imposible… pues todo, absolutamente todo tiene un precio. Si bien poseía un corazón imbatible, ese poder radicaba también en la facilidad con que podía conmoverse ante el sufrimiento humano… si bien las clases deben existir como medio de funcionamiento de la sociedad medieval la, la esclavitud con buena o mala recompensa debía ser igualmente abolida de todos los reinos…**

**Si tan solo Odin me eligiera para esa causa… pero él también ampara ese tipo de servidumbre…**

**La noche calló abrazando los parajes de la Atenas antigua, los fuegos de las antorchas que iluminaban la entrada trasera al palacio real le dieron la bienvenida a su morada y una mirada le llego directo a sus ojos, esperaba con ansias verlo en aquella ventana y allí estaba otra vez… como si tras la batalla añorara llegar a sus brazos, más el cortesano volteo y se perdió en la penumbra de su habitación. Las grandes y colosales escaleras del castillo lo elevaban al segundo piso directo a los aposentos que el rey dispuso para él, peldaño a peldaño subía lentamente, cuando llego al final, dando paso a un largo pasillo, tomó dirección contraria en forma innata… los dedos se deslizaban por la muralla suavemente mientras se movía, sabia donde, estaba muy claro, pero para que?... por qué deseaba tanto ir allí?... los fuegos le iluminaban tenuemente el paso, la puerta le anuncio destino, y su aroma, estaba impregnado… la habitación del cortesano estaba tras esa gruesa madera tallada, y él, esos ojos, también. No golpeo, abrió suavemente, estaba sin cerrojo, prueba de disponibilidad inmediata para algún noble que quisiera entrar y gozar de sus servicios, oscuridad, un espacio amplio, la tela que cubría la ventana flameaba al viento, pero de su silueta nada, cerró la puerta tras su espalda, no emitió sonido alguno mas que el dar de sus botas contra el suelo al moverse hacia el interior… llegó a un costado de la cama, acaricio la madera con la yema de los dedos mientras observaba las formas que las sombras daban sobre las sabanas, su concentración se desvaneció en un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió que su mano era tomada para voltearle, allí frente a él estaba el esclavo sexual del rey, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, los finos dedos se formaron en torno al mentón del Asgardiano, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente ante el beso que le era propinado… un beso profundo, lleno de experiencia que relajó a cada roce de sus labios al embajador, sabia lo que hacia, lo hacia demasiado bien… le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos para acoplarse a tal acto inimaginable, cuantos segundos o minutos transcurrieron… incalculables… una separación casi imperceptible se dio entre sus bocas, suficiente para que el griego pronunciara palabra…**

**tómame rápido… y vete por favor…**

**que dices?…**

**toma tu derecho sobre mí… y desaparece como todos…**

**El cortesano volvió a juntarse a su cuerpo después que le acento otra mirada, esta vez besando su cuello, pero ese tacto provoco dos cosas, la primera que se estremeciera por completo, y la segunda, entender que el solo… trabajaba…**

**no… no…**

**shhh… déjeme y vera que terminara satisfecho señor mío**

**yo… no… no quiero esto…**

**Syd lo tomó desde los hombros para separarlo y se movió a un costado aumentando la distancia, el griego quedo de pie mirando al frente empuñando sus dedos con fuerza, pues la interpretación inmediata fue errónea.**

**sigues jugando con mi vida… ahora me rechazas, no te basta con la humillación que me provoca mi condición, sino que me torturas en el área que predomino… me rechazas!...**

**Volteo enfurecido y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de ira, mas la voz del noble sonó suave y raspada…**

**te equivocas… no he venido aquí a humillarte, solo a pedirte una cosa…**

**y que mas que esto? Que mas que mi cuerpo puede pedir el puto embajador de Asgard, que mas puede darte el cortesano, la perra del rey!**

**su nombre… tu, no me has dicho tu nombre…**

**Abrió los ojos impresionado, hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos una petición de ese tipo…**

**mi… nombre?**

**Ahora le miraba, manteniendo la distancia, pero le miraba de frente**

**parto mañana a primera hora de vuelta a Asgard… y no quiero irme sin llevar tu nombre, me es mas importante que el tratado que he venido a conseguir… cada lugar que visito tiene algo que me llama la atención y debo llevarlo conmigo…**

**llevarme contigo…**

**se que es imposible… por que tu así lo aseguras, pero al menos dime tu nombre…**

**Milo…**

**Milo… ese nombre esta grabado en las imágenes del jardín real, bajo las estatuas divinas…**

**Se acerco a el mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la moneda, tomó su mano lentamente y puso el doblón en ella apretándola con la suya…**

**esta moneda te salvo de mi orgullo, esta moneda es tu suerte… esta moneda es tuya y quizás esta moneda te lleve a la libertad…**

**Volteó rumbo a la puerta, más antes de salir pronuncio con voz firme**

**Mi barco parte a primera hora de la mañana, y siempre tiene un lugar para aquel que crea en los sueños… y logre cambiar el destino…fue un verdadero honor conocerte… Milo…**

**Salio de la habitación, y solo la silueta de un cortesano sin palabras quedo en pie en medio de la oscuridad, el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en un doblón de oro, aquel que quizás pudiera de verdad cambiar su destino…**

**Las botas negras de fino cuero hacían que el suelo retumbara a cada paso firme, no ceso de caminar así hasta que se sintió por fin seguro tras cerrar la puerta de su estancia, seguro de si mismo y de sus pensamientos… que estaba pasando?... porque venia de la habitación de un hombre al cual no debería darle mayor importancia?... que hacia que cada cosa que viera lo llevara a visualizar su imagen?... los ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche que la ventana le presentaba, sus pensamientos lo trasladaron al pasado en las elidas tierras de Asgard, el rostro de esa mujer, el oráculo nórdico y las palabras que salían de sus labios inundaban la habitación, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a registrar todo en busca de vino, al encontrarlo se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un trago, secó su boca con el dorso de la mano, y se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.**

**si todo es verdad… si lo que ella dijo es cierto… nos volveremos a ver… -llevo los dedos a sus labios acariciándolos mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente-…Milo…escorpión.**

Continuará...


End file.
